Reality Crashing In
by tivaobsession
Summary: Inspired by LittleSammy's prompt - SPOLIERS FOR 9x15! - Reality hits Ziva and she figures out something that Tony did not tell her.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by LittleSammy's prompt "Reality Crashing In"

Ziva walked to the bathroom after Tony came back from talking to Wendy early Valentine's Day morning. Out from behind her desk, around the corner and past the elevator. Ziva flipped her hair over one shoulder and continued to walk, with every step she was sure to sway her hips. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that Tony was most likely watching her. She almost took pride in that.

Ziva pushed the door to open to see that she was in there by herself. She walked in and as the door shut, she locked it with a click. Ziva turned to look at herself in the mirror. The dim light reflecting off the orange wall was not flattering to her appearance. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Ziva leaned over the counter carefully observing her makeup. She used her finger to try and get clumps of mascara off her eye lash. She sighed again and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked into her chocolate eyes; she was able to see the lights from the bathroom reflect in her eyes. If she tried hard enough she could even see flecks of gold throughout the dark chocolate color. Ziva bit the corner of her lip as she propped her head up with her hands on the counter but she still did not stop looking at herself while her mind wandered. She recalled what McGee had told her the previous night over a cup of coffee in the break room.

"…making out together and then apparently Wendy's son walked in and…" Ziva had voice play like movie clips in her head. There were many things that he had told her. The movie continued. "…enjoyed it, possibly." Ziva stood up and leaned herself up against the wall. She stared at the ceiling. "…but that doesn't mean they are together." Ziva snapped out of it and shook her head. She ran her hands under the running faucet and tried to calm herself. Perhaps she was jumping to conclusions too quickly? That had to be it. There were many different situations that ran through her head at the time. She wondered what they had did when Tony was with her this morning. He insisted that he was not at all interested in Wendy anymore, but Ziva figured otherwise. Tony did not lie to her, but she was still mad that he had decided not to tell her that he kissed Wendy. What made her even more frustrated was the fact that she had to hear it from McGee. Ziva turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel. She recalled what McGee's face looked like when he broke the news to her. He of course was very sympathetic, but he did want to see her broken. He could sense that Ziva obviously cared for the man, and to hear that he had been running around making out with his old flame, well that potentially could crush her. Ziva held back tears and all anger when McGee told her that. She pretended not to care at all. Tim knew that was certainly not the case. There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Ziva! Open up!" It was Tony. He continued to pound on the door. She leaded against it to try to hear what he was muttering to himself on the other side. He started to whisper something and by the tone of his voice he was getting upset. Ziva took her thumb and wiped the corner of her eye. She sniffed and then shook her head.

"No, Tony." Ziva shouted through the door. Tony sighed.

"Ziva, why is the door locked?" Tony asked trying to pull the door open. That still was not working. Tony released the door and leaned against it, practically mirroring Ziva.

"Please, Ziva. Open up." Tony said quietly. On the other side of the door there was a tiny click. Ziva backed away from the door and her boot heels clicked as she walked to the sink counter. Tony heard that and pulled open the door and swung inside before anyone saw him. He saw Ziva in the corner who looked like there was a fire burning inside her, not of passion, but of rage.

"What is it, Tony?" Ziva asked. She tried not to show too much of an attitude in her voice She did not want to tell him what the problem was. Tony walked over to stand next to her.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Tony asked. Ziva shrugged.

"Nothing." Ziva crossed her arms and stared at Tony. She cocked her head a bit.

"Why, what is up with you?" Ziva asked stepping closer to Tony.

"That does not matter, but you locked yourself in here, so clearly you are the one with the problem." Tony took a step toward Ziva. She scoffed.

"Me?" Ziva laughed. By bow they were just inches apart.

"I am not the one tonguing my ex fiancée!" Ziva bit her lip after the bitter words left her mouth. It took everything she had not to break down and cry, yell or physically retaliate on Tony, who was invading her personal space at the moment. Tony's eyes widened.

"Who?-  
>Before Tony could finish his question Ziva whispered McGee. Tony chuckled wryly.<p>

"He told you?" Tony shook his head and leaned so close to Ziva their noses could touch. Tony gazed into Ziva's eyes. He saw she was hurt. She leaned in closer so one swift movement and their lips would touch. Ziva sighed and Tony pressed himself against her, his lips against hers.

FIN.

You like that cliff hanger? ;) - Read and review please! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Tell Her

_"He told you?" Tony shook his head and leaned so close to Ziva their noses could touch. Tony gazed into Ziva's eyes. He saw she was hurt. She leaned in closer so one swift movement and their lips would touch. Ziva sighed and Tony pressed himself against her, his lips against hers. – _

"Ziva? You okay?" Tony asked as he stared at her with enlarged eyes. Ziva stayed silent and nodded. She was most certainly not okay at the moment. She wanted him to take her into his arms and just promise her that everything would be okay right then and there. Ziva sighed quietly. She blinked a couple of times to try and bring herself back to reality and then she answered him. They were invading each other's space right now and neither of them seemed to care. It was driving Ziva crazy.

"No. I don't think I am okay, Tony." Ziva said quietly trying to prevent her voice from breaking. Ziva wanted Tony now more than ever and she did not think that this was fair. Ziva stepped back and she looked into his emerald eyes trying to examine whatever emotions and thoughts were running through his mind.

Tony was not sure how to react to what Ziva had told him. He knew that she was upset because of what McGee told her that he and Wendy did. Who wouldn't be upset? He was just oblivious to the fact that she cared maybe a little too much for him. Ziva continued to ramble on about how she felt about Wendy, but Tony could not take his eyes off of her expression. She looked hurt, he was not used to seeing her like that, and when she was he did not know how to handle her.

"Oh, Ziva." Tony stopped her from rambling. He grabbed her shoulders and made sure that she looked at him. She was trembling inside and her heart was racing.

"I want to tell you something but now is not the right time. I wish you would believe me when I say that I no longer have feelings for Wendy like I used to. Whatever she and I had, it's gone now, it really is." Tony released the tight grip on Ziva's shoulders.

"I believe you." Ziva said half-heartedly. " I believe you." Ziva tried not to roll her eyes as the dry words came from her mouth. She really was not sure whether to believe him or not. She bit her lip, unlocked the bathroom door and left him there. Tony was in the woman's restroom, at work, alone.

Tony swore under his breath for being so stupid. He hurt Ziva. Tony splashed water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Tell her." The two words rang in his ears. "Tell her." Tony shot up and dried his face and hands. He opened the door and walked out with a plan in mind.

FIN. So that is it. There will not be another chapter. This was a bad chapter, I know. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews! :) – xxx tivaobsession


End file.
